101 Hirota Shorts
by Oraiste
Summary: That's right, 101 one shots for Hirota, because Hirokazu and Kenta need more love. Expect this to be a long term project
1. Starlight

The first in a set of 101 fan fictions about Hirota, because we need more Hirota love D: The theme for the first one is Starlight. Please enjoy.

As the sun set into the sky, I was still alone sitting on my swing.

He was late, how normal of him. Sometimes I wish he'd care a little more. Hirokazu agreed to meet me here right after he got home to change. We were in high school now; you think he could mature a little bit since we were kids.

It's starting to get cold out, and dark. I check my watch to see its 7pm; I've been waiting here for at least four hours. I stood up, and kicked my swing. The nerve of him! In an hour, I'd just go home, it wasn't worth waiting.

I lied, three hours later, I'm still waiting. Pacing around the park, I think of the possibilities. His mother really liked me, and would let Hirokazu come see me anytime, so it wasn't his parents. I don't think he'd be serving any detentions… Maybe he just didn't want to see me.

"I feel so stupid." I said out loud to myself "I'm going home now."

"You aren't going anywhere."

I froze in my tracks, unable to turn my head to see who was addressing me.

"Kenta, dude, chill out."

I spun around to see Hirokazu standing behind me in a casual manner, like he hadn't been hours late.

"Where have you been?" I asked in a matter-of-fact tone

"Places." He answered non-chalantly

"Do you even care that you left me waiting all night?"

"I didn't even figure you'd still be here."

I turned to Hirokazu, and almost like I was in some sort of angry trance, I hit him. Punched him in the face as hard as I could. I hit my best friend.

"What the hell was that for?"

I stared down at the ground, no matter how late he had been, I had no right to hit him. He was the person I cared for the most.

And then all my emotions spilled out at once, because I'm so good at that.

"Because you don't care about me! You would have let me sit out here all night! Why don't you love me the way I do!"

Hirokazu looked at me, with this look in his eyes that could have said a million words. I tried to run away, but he pulled me in close, closer than I wanted to be to him. The stars lit up in the night sky as he told me the four words I had needed to hear for years.

"I love you too."

Hirokazu pulled me onto the swing, onto his lap, as we gazed up at the starlight in the sky. The stars were more beautiful than… well… almost anything. As a shooting star shot across the sky, we both knew we wouldn't be returning home that night.


	2. Four of Diamonds

Well, the theme for this one is Four of Diamonds, I google searched that, because I wasn't sure if it was talking about the card game or something else, and apparently it's about weed? I'm not sure what this is all about, but I will not be writing a story about digimon characters smoking weed. But I will write about them being gay, because they are Anyways, this will have something to do with the four of diamonds, as in the playing card, but not pot. Anyways, Enjoy.

I felt myself staring down the clock.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

It's like it was going slower just because I wanted to get out of this torture chamber. Some sort of higher force must hate me right now.

BRRRING!

"That's all for today kids, make sure to do your homework over the…"

I wasn't there long enough for her to finish her speech.

As I walked in the hall, I looked around for Kenta, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly, something hit me in the back. I turned around and bent down.

A playing card, four of diamonds to be exact.

Someone had an incomplete deck; you can't play cards with an incomplete deck. It's funny how such a useless card like the four of diamonds could be missing, and the whole entire deck was rendered useless.

"Hirokazu?"

I turned to see my best friend, Kenta. He had a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Hey Kenta," I replied, storing the playing card in my pocket "What's up?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, course I am."

"Oh, good."

Kenta got all quiet again for a bit, and then he spoke up.

"So, you wanted to play poker at my house?"

"Actually, I hadn't even thought of that." Hirokazu said "Sounds fun enough."

I sat down on Kenta's twin side bed, and he sat down across from me. Kenta fumbled with the pack of cards for a couple of minutes, and then pulled them out of the small paper package. Spreading them out, Kenta checked carefully, he then put then back in the package.

"Aren't we going to play?" I asked, sort of confused

"I… I'm missing a card." He responded, blushing.

I stared at him for a moment, then replied

"What card?"

"Just the Four of Diamonds. Kind of funny, you think I would be missing more than one card."

Hirokazu glared at his friend. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the Four of Diamonds he had found earlier. Kenta blushed a bit, and then put his index and thumb on the card, close to my hand. I suddenly remembered what I thought of when I had found the card.

'_Someone had an incomplete deck; you can't play cards with an incomplete deck. It's funny how such a useless card like the four of diamonds could be missing, and the whole entire deck was rendered useless.'_

"I understand now, Kenta." I said, amazed that he had thought of all of this "And I feel the same way."

We didn't talk much for the rest of that evening.


	3. Path of Sin

This theme is Path of Sin. I was leaning to some sort of lusty thing, but I decided that would be too easy. Therefore I went with a different sin, you'll find out which one. Another note, I have no idea how a restaurant works, so bear with me. Like always, I ask you to enjoy.

It was just an average day, me sitting in my store drinking a cup of free coffee. When you work in a coffee shop, that's about the only benefit.

My name is Kenta, and I'm a twenty year old college student, and I work at a small coffee shop down the street from my school. I'd much rather work in a video game store or a computer store, but I had no such luck, no openings. I don't really have much luck.

As the sun began to rise from the ground, I was stuck in the little shop, sipping my coffee. There aren't many people coming in at 6am on a Saturday.

Maybe I'm wrong.

A black colored car pulls up to the front of the store, and out the passenger side steps out a guy about my age, but there's something funny about him. He's dressed in all black, and has a trash bag in one hand, and a face mask in the other. He turns to the open door, and talks to someone for a bit, he seems a bit unwilling to come in. The car drives away with the door open so it seems he doesn't have much of a choice. Damn the coffee shop owner being a prancing homosexual, he doesn't let me wear my glasses inside the shop, so I left them in the back. If I would have had them on, I would have been able to see the guys face, and the car license plate. Well, the guy pulls on his face mask, and walks up to the front counter, inches from my face.

"Now, I don't want to do this, just give me all the money you have in the register, and we'll have nothing to worry about."

The guy sounds about my age, and he sounds really worried about me. Deciding to comply, I pull open the bottom cash department.

"Shit"

"What is it?" the man in front of me says

"There's no cash in it, the manager hasn't given me money to put in the cash register. He'll be coming after his hair appointment."

This guy, as worried as he seems about me, has no problem pointing a gun at me.

"You're lying, show me the cash register."

I let him join me behind the counter, to show him the empty cash register. Once he sees it's empty, he grabs me up in a headlock, and points his gun to my head, loading it.

"Kenta, I know you know where the money is, so just tell me."

This guy knows my name…?

"Listen, I have no clue who you are, but I don't know where the manager keeps the money."

"No, you listen. I need the money in in… Five minutes." He says, pausing as if he looked up to our free clock hanging on the wall "You have five minutes to change your mind, or else I'll blow your brains out."

"I told you, I have no idea where it is!" I yelled

He pulls me tighter to him, I feel myself start to choke on the spit in the back of my throat. Struggling to breath, I start shouting for help. He covers my mouth with a gloved hand. I'm doomed.

"I'm sorry, you chose this."

I feel a blow to the side to the head. It almost felt like some body builder chucked a brick at my head. I realized that he had shot me.

Now I know what it's like to die, I felt all of my sences blur. It feels like I hit the ground, but I can't be too sure. I see… a man. I see the man that shot me. He doesn't have his mask on anymore. I recognize his soft features, even with my vision blurred.

"Hiro…kazu." I stuttered, eager to call out his name

I reach out my arms to him, but I can't tell how far away he is. I want to touch my childhood friend, the only person I've loved, even if he was the one who killed me, but I couldn't. He felt so far away. Suddenly, I feel his lips pressed against mine. As I close my eyes, unable to respond to the soft touch of my killer, I felt myself depart from this world. The throbbing of my head and the feeling of his lips leaving me forever.


	4. Words

Ok, first I'd like to take some time to complain about this theme, words. It's so vague that it makes me sick, Hell, all you'd really have to do is write a story with dialogue in it, but I think I did a decent job, provided I had the proper inspiration. ;; If you want to watch my inspiration, go search up "Hope is Emo" on youtube, and watch the first chapter. You'd probably be pretty surprised. Oh, and Kenta's guitar illiterate, when he says a lower pitched guitar, he's talking about a bass. Anyways, Enjoy.

Things have changed a lot since me and my friends battled the d-reaper. We've all gotten into high school now, and we all filtered into the same school. Ruki had to twist her mother's arm into letting her join a public high school, but her mother finally submitted to her wishes. Anyways, the relationship between me and Hirokazu has changed a lot as well. He formed a band, a metal band. I've never been fond of what he listens to, to be completely honest, but I am his best friend, so I put up with it. According to him it's a Power Metal band, I thought a lot higher of him after he explained all the different types of metal to me. I don't think I've ever heard of a more complicated music genre. Since he can't hang out as much, I've filled up my time with being the head of the video game club. It's nice to hang out with people that have more of my interests for a change, but it's sort of different not hanging around with him all the time like we used to.

So today was an ordinary day, I walked into our club room to get ready for today. Everyone got here in about a half an hour and I wanted everything to be set up since it was part of my job. I subconsciously got a whiteboard eraser, and was about to wipe up the board, because that's what I did before every meeting, but today I happened to look up at the message.

"Kenta, go to room 204, something will be waiting for you there."

I stared at the message for awhile. Was there another Kenta? I thought I was the only one in this grade, but I could be mistaken.

What it is me… what could whoever wrote this message wanted with me?

I quickly got out a piece of notebook paper, and grabbed a piece of tape. I scribbled a message down on the piece of paper and stuck it to the door.

"Meeting canceled

-Kenta"

I quickly ran to room 204 and dove into the room, expecting someone to be there, but there was no one. I looked around the room carefully, and then to the whiteboard.

"Kenta, get your ass down to room 507, this is important"

Someone really needed to speak to me. But who was it?

Once I reached the correct room, I opened the door to reveal another room number on the whiteboard, getting frustrated, I ran down to that room, and got the same results. Five rooms later, I got a notice saying to go down to the band room.

I walked down to the band room, and I could hear the playing of what seemed to be a lower pitch of guitar, I don't know much about that sort of thing. I slowly crept in, as to not disturb the person playing, with no such luck. He set the guitar on his lap and beckoned me to sit on the stool in front of him. Unwillingly, I sat.

"Hey chumly, how's the dork club?"

"Hey smart ass, what's up with the messages?"

Hirokazu sighed and leaned back a bit, putting his arms at the back of his head in order to support it.

"Juri said I'd be a cute idea to get you down here all romantic like, but it is kind of funny to think that I sent you running around the whole entire school."

"Hilarious." I retorted "So what romantic thing am I down here on the occasion of?"

Hirokazu dug into his pocket, and pulled out a yellow rectangle piece of paper. It read "Shinjuku High Homecoming dance! Entrance Ticket."

"The band's going to play there, and after that we're going to have a dj, I thought maybe why the dj was playing, we could like, dance or something." Hirokazu stated, in a very matter of fact voice.

"Hirokazu… are you asking me out on a date?" I asked, sort of confused.

"Maybe." He grinned "But you're going to have to pay me back for the cost of that ticket."

"Oh, I got my wallet up in the meeting room; I can pay you for it there and…"

"That's not what I meant."


	5. Strawberry Jam

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating ;o; Life has been hectic, and I've also put alot more work in my drawings lately. I will update this though, and evenutally finish it, though it may take awhile to finish. The theme for this one is Strawberry Jam. I will warn you that it is a bit lustier than the others, since I'm going for a variety with this challenge. If you don't like lust type stories, then don't read it? Enjoy nn

So, me and my Best friend Kenta decided to try that dating thing about a week ago, but without all the mushy stuff. I always thought he was sort of cute to be honest, but I'd never tell him that. We sort of decided to "date" because everyone else had started dating each other. Takato and Juri had become a couple, and so had Ruki and Ryo. Kenta seemed left out, so he asked me if we could date as well. I was fine with it; I'd rather date a guy anyways. Girls are gross and weird.

But I'm not sure if I really have that sort of feeling towards him, but I don't mind dating him at all, he brings me lunch everyday. Surprisingly, he's a pretty good cook.

So he had invited me to his house for lunch, because today was a Saturday and he couldn't make me a lunch. Kenta's getting pretty serious about me eating well; it's sort of strange, and kind of cute.

I didn't say that.

As I walk up to his door and ring the door bell repeatedly, I notice his parents' car is gone. I didn't think his mom would trust me in her house without her there.

Kenta opened the door, his hair is a mess and his glasses are crooked, but he seems pleased that I'm here, he lets me in and I sit down at his couch, where a Strawberry Jam Sandwich is waiting for me on a plate, with a glass of lemonade next to it. The Jam jar is at the right to my plate, with the lid still off. Kenta sits down next to me and fastens the lid onto the jar. I begin eating my sandwich as the silence grows between us. Once I finish my sandwich, I can feel his stare, so I turn around and return his stare. We stare at each other for a bit, then I reach over, grab the jam jar, open it, and dab a bit onto his nose.

"Hey, you got jam on your nose." I tease

"You're so mean sometimes." He retorted, rolling his eyes at me

Kenta takes off his glasses and reaches up with a napkin to clean the jam off; I decide to be mean to the poor kid. I grab his wrist, and twist it so it's up so it's by his head. Loosing my balance, I fall on top of him. As I feel my thoughts disappear, I lean in and lick the jam off of his nose. Kenta blushes hard, harder than I've ever seen the kid blush. His lips part just a little, to define the surprise in his face. Loosing all control of myself, I place my lips close to his ear, and whisper.

"You look really hot right now Kenta."

He better not tell anyone I ever said that.

I lean up from his ear, and pin his other arm up. He looks, scared. No, not scared, nervous.

I like that.

I take both of his wrists in one hand, and reach over on the counter to the jar. Somewhere in the motion of pinning Kenta down, I had set it down there. I put one finger in the jar, and pulled out a finger with a bit of Strawberry Jam on it. With no remorse, I slowly touched Kenta's lips with my finger, smearing the jam messily over them.

"Oh look at that, who's going to clean that mess?"

Kenta looked into my eyes with that helpless look trapped in his expression.

"Are you going to clean that mess you made up? Or do you want me to."

His eyes averted down to my chest, he was avoiding my eyes. I tightened my one handed grip on his wrists.

"Beg me."

His eyes met my eyes again, and his lips parted, trying to form words.

"Please, Hirokazu." He said softly

That's all the encouragement I needed.

He shuddered as my tongue touched his lips. I slowly licked up the jam as to prolong his suffering, his needing. After I had finished up with the jam, I gently pressed my lips into the non responsive boy. At first the kiss was gentle, but I soon grew tired of that. Gentle kisses are for sissies. Soon the kisses grew from being light to being desperate and needing. I pushed in farther, and somewhere in the process of our hungering kisses, the jam jar fell over onto the floor, the jam staining the light colored carpet. We part at the sound of shattering glass.

"Shit."


	6. Green Tea

I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story that often. I'll try to get in at least one new short for this set once a week. I tried to study Tea Ceremonies before writing this, but it was hard because of all of the steps involved. I would actually have to go take a class to fully understand Tea Ceremonies, and for a short, I'm not doing that. Anyways, the theme here is Green Tea, and it's got just a bit of cross dressing in it, so don't read it if you don't like that sort of thing. Enjoy.

"Sit down class! We have a special visitor today!"

Surprisingly, I sat down in my seat, which was in front of my best friend Hirokazu's. On my left was Juri and on Hirokazu's right Takato was seated.

"Ok class, please welcome the Tea Club from the high school, they are here today to teach us all about traditional tea ceremonies."

A lady by the name of Makoto-san, the head of the tea club, stood up in front of the class and began talking about a variety of activities we would be learning how to do, and she said we would get to perform a tea ceremony afterwards.

"Hey, let's make a bet." Juri said, with a coyness in her voice.

Uh oh.

"Like what?" Hirokazu said, spinning around to meet the sly grin of the girl.

"Whoever can't perform the tea ceremony at the end of the day has to kiss Kenta."

"What?" I exclaimed "Why do I always get dragged into your nut ball ideas?"

"Because no one really wants to kiss you."

"Oh, gee, how thoughtful."

We got divided up into groups of five; I ended up being paired with Takato, Juri, Hirokazu, and Juri's friend, Miki. We instantly got to work on how a tea ceremony worked. I stared intensely at the complicated steps involved in serving tea. I was doomed. I was going to have to be kissed by both Hirokazu and Takato. Why me? As I cursed my existence and Juri's, I heard a tea pot being spilt. Hirokazu was the culprit. I slammed one hand into my face as I heard Juri and Miki giggle. Life wasn't fair.

As the day progressed, Takato got better and better at the tea ceremony, while Hirokazu got worse and worse. At least I wasn't going to have to kiss both of them.

At the end of the day, Takato and Hirokazu were forced by Juri to demonstrate their skills. I felt my doom appending. The two boys were given plastic bags and told to go change in the bathrooms. Once they came back, I saw something I didn't think I'd ever see.

Takato came out with a blue kimono on; it had clouds on it and small birds on it. As for Hirokazu, he had obviously lost some sort of bet, because he was wearing a clearly feminine kimono. It had a Cherry Blossom design on it. Takato took the visor off of Hirokazu's head, and threw it to me. It landed sideways on my head, Takato had pretty good aim. I looked up at Hirokazu, he looked mortified. Great, now I get to kiss him in a girl's kimono. I was going to be the laughing stock of the school.

Takato preformed his tea ceremony with grace and accuracy; it was sort of amazing that he had gotten that good in one day. Then it was Hirokazu's turn. As he knelt down on both knees, he picked up the pot with one hand as he had been directed. His hand started to shake, then he dropped the tea, the pot shattering everywhere and the tea went up onto the kimono. It almost looked like he had dropped it on purpose.

"Hirokazu, why did you…"

"Shut up."

I looked up from my sitting position to see him looming over me. He had gotten over here pretty quick. His kimono was tripping green tea onto my tan colored pants. He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders. I looked down, I was embarrassed. Then before I had time to think about it, he kissed me gently on the lips. I blushed, and then slowly closed my eyes. I guess this isn't too bad.


	7. Stubborn

I haven't been writing for this couple because I've started a few other projects, although I have been thinking about this and I will finish it, even if it takes me a year Dx The theme is stubborn, just like our hirokazu-chan x3 Please enjoy.

Hello, my name is Hirokazu. And I am NOT in love with my best friend.

Even if I do want to jump him like a crazed rabbit.

What? Me want to jump him? You're crazy. I never said that.

Maybe I should explain how this all got started….

It's started one day with me and my pal, Kenta. We were just hanging out at the park as usual, when someone teases him about being gay.

Now, I don't really care that my best pal is gay, but I do care when people pick on him. So I started to beat their faces in.

What did you expect me to do?

After they had left, bruised and bloodied, Kenta had thanked me.

And then I had seen something that I had never seen before. His eyes had a certain sparkle in them.

And his lips had a certain smoothness to them.

And his face had a certain blush to it.

And then I remember him thanking me, and I got a strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach. It kind of felt like someone shoved butterflies down my throat.

And as he leaned in to me, I shoved him away, and I ran.

I ran home, anywhere to get away from that moment. That moment where everything had frozen in time.

When I got home. I went to my room and thought.

Okay fine, I went into my room and sobbed like a little baby. Happy now?

I just can't seem to figure out what I'm feeling. I mean, it can't be love.

Can it?

Okay, so maybe I'm in love, but I don't want to change our relationship. I like it the way it is now, I mean, with me and him as friends.

So I guess it should just stay this way.


End file.
